Instruments associated with vehicles, such as sensors and cameras, often become dirty due to environmental and weather conditions, thereby impacting safe driving. Cleaning devices exists to address this problem. See, for example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2016/0103316 to Rousseau, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2016/0101735 to Trebouet, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2016/0001330 to Romack et al, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2015/0344001 to Lopez Galera et al., U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2015/0343999 to Lopez Galera et al., U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2015/0203077 to Gokan, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2011/0292212 to Tanabe et al., the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference. However, such conventional cleaning devices are often ineffective, bulky, and obstruct the sensor's head or camera's field of view.
Therefore, a need exists for a washing device that effectively and efficiently cleans the detecting head of a vehicle sensor that also has a compact profile and does not obstruct the detection function of the sensor's head.